Talk:Kakashi Hatake
Something to Possibly Add I think it would be a worthwhile addition to work it in that when partnered with Guy, he was able to hold off several "Version 2" jinchuriki. However, I can't figure out how I would word it nor where to go. Does anyone else think it'd be a good addition and can find a good way to work it in the page? Skitts (talk) 17:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Anyone? Skitts (talk) 21:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :If it can be added, I would say add it to the end of the first paragraph in the Abilities section since it already mentions Pain being worried about him interfering with their plans. Joshbl56 21:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, good eye. I think I have a good way to word it. Improve it as you see fit. Skitts (talk) 21:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Why is there no such section? Kakashi used chains while fighting Pain. -- (talk) 18:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :In the infobox, there is a section called "tools". In that, I see the chain he used. Jacce | Talk | 18:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Profile image Attempt #1 The image of the profile is awful.. can't we change it?? :If you have a better one from Part I (not Shippuden), then you can upload it as a suggestion. Make sure you upload it to a new file and add the necessary info (see my page for guidelines). Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Shippuden will also work, there's no difference at all. But I don't really see wrong with his image. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 16:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol, why can't Shippuden images being used if the character has not changed any noticeably? Thought that's only to portray how they looked at the start of the series ... Kakashi looks the same--Elveonora (talk) 17:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :@Hakinu The Shippuden image can be used in a case like Kakashi where his appearance does not change one bit. The Shippuden image cannot be used if there is a complete change of the character between Part I and Part II --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #2 I've found a better image from the latest episode, but I don't know whether I should crop it to a smaller size since the image I got was captured at 1920x1080 resolution. Should I upload the image as is and ask for your opinion on its suitability ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah Speysider please try to upload it. xD BTW Elveonora, that's my point, though. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 10:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Done --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a good image, but I don't think the other's reaction about his eye. Many guys overlook the image too hard. xD —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 11:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::In the first place I dont see any reason to change the existing image. And @Speysider: Your image is good. But the eye seems to be a problem Salil2212™ (talk) 12:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::You seem to have no reason to change any of the images when some are poor quality or just plain suck. I don't see how the eye makes any difference, some other images have exactly the same issue and they are fine, so I don't see a problem with this one. The current Kakashi image makes it seem like he is bored and has no enthusiasm whereas the proposed one shows slightly better enthusiasm --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I will search for a better image and get back to you Salil2212™ (talk) 12:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I really don't see a thing wrong with the image currently in Kakashi's infobox. It's centric, he's facing forward etc.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :He's facing forward as well in the proposed image ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup. So why change the image when both are almost same ? Salil2212™ (talk) 13:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It seems you won't relent, let's leave this here. Your being far too petty over simple things imo and you need to just let people try to improve the wiki, rather than destroy it. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi's hair looks a bit short in that image from 258. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :It does seem a bit short, animation error though or the fact that's the only good scene I can use of Kakashi (might be able to use one nearer the end of the episode if possible) from this episode. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #3 I have a good quality image replacement. Should i upload it ?--Salil (talk) 08:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Give it a shot Salil! —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Done --Salil (talk) 09:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I like it. Any opinions guys? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 10:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::As Cerez said above, there isn't really a need to change the image. If there was a possibility of an image change, it would be better to use a higher quality one, as your one is slightly blurred. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::My image is a png which is offcourse better than the jpg used now. I dont find it blurr at all. Also the eye in the existing image looks weird. --Salil (talk) 11:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I know it is. Also, I wasn't saying "use the one I suggested above", I was merely pointing out that a different HD shot from the recent episodes would be better. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) It is good as a temporary replacement though. And I never said that u wanted ur image. --Salil (talk) 11:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh lol, sorry for the misunderstanding about the image thing :P --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::So we can use that image now? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 11:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait for people besides the 3 of you to chime in. :::I will not because I see nothing wrong with the current image and I'm sure this sentiment will lead nowhere in a prolonged discussion.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know why, but when I make an opinion about a proposed image change, people seem to think the answer is yes, even when I say no. :/ --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then if you proposed an image they will say no. Weird. But Salil's image has better quality. I don't know guys WHICH KIND OF IMAGE you like. Most images are rejected, tell me what kind of image? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :It was not me who started this disscussion . The only thing is that the image is of a low quality and HIS EYE LOOKS SMALL --Salil (talk) 12:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I see no point in changing an already excellent image. The current one is of good quality, drawn properly and colored well by the animators, has Kakashi in his typical lazy-aloof expression and he's facing forward. If you can find an image that does all of that better, by all means show us, but I've yet to see one suggested that did so. And what's with the current "we must change every character's infobox image" wave? Skitts (talk) 13:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Must be the new thing that's going on the Narutopedia, I really don't like the proposed image either, the current one is fine the way it is. -White Flash-(Talk)- 19:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You guys really need to let this movement die now. There's nothing wrong with the image so no need to change it...--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Vandalised Someone trolled the page again. Added something about him being a porn actor. :It's been taken care of.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Naming Issue in the bottom trivia section, it says his name is 畑案山子, so then why is it written in hiragana then katakana at the top? on other pages you don't restrain yourself from using kanji. this wiki is very inconsistent (talk) 03:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yes, i agree, when there's kanji available, i think you should use it. or at least be consistent Binatang (talk) 03:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, you're not getting it. Kakashi's name is written the way it's in the infobox, the fact it has the same pronunciation as that is meant to be a pun. Omnibender - Talk - 03:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) then maybe in the trivia it should be more clear? it wasn't clear to the first poster, i think maybe cuz it doesn't specifically say that it's a play on words in the trivia part?b eh doesn't bother me too much Binatang (talk) 04:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) With the "Kakashi" part, I'm not sure. It seems that when Kakashi is meant to mean scarecrow, as is the case with the character, it is usually written using kana alone. Omnibender - Talk - 04:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) oh yes, that is true. while kanji exists for the word kakashi, it's non-standard, and should be written in kana, only old people will still use kanji for this word, because the japanese language was not standardized until after world war II i guess this matter is resolved Binatang (talk) 04:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ANBU Kakashi Isn't that picture from a movie (non-canon material) ??? "_"--Elveonora (talk) 22:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, the first movie. Though it's not the only instance where non-canon material is used to illustrate canon information. It's been replaced with something more canon. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 03:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi's age during the Kakahsi Gaiden Is there any evidence which suggests Kakashi was 13 when he got promoted to Jonin? I'm having trouble finding evidence for the notion that he was 13 at the Gaiden.--Jingo12 (talk) 19:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :That comes from a pattern observed in the teams of Kohona. They all graduate at the same age, and Obito's age of death in the databooks is 13. Kakashi was promoted just before Obito died, so if they're the same age, he was promoted at age 13. Omnibender - Talk - 02:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You can even calculate it... 30-17=13, in Gaiden Kakashi was just recently promoted--Elveonora (talk) 02:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Though is there anything explicitly saying/suggesting that the Kakashi Gaiden took place 1 year prior the Kyuubi attack? I get the pattern, though I always figured Kakashi's age was referenced at some point.--Jingo12 (talk) 00:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Because Minato was elected right after the war and got killed in a year?--Elveonora (talk) 00:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sharingan Deterioration In naruto '''manga 598 page 12' is possible to see blood dripping from kakashi's eye. :Yes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, he wasn't using it as often as Itachi and Sasuke, so that explains the lateness of bleeding/sight degradation--Elveonora (talk) 13:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC)